<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Sexy Time by Lady_Punish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234014">It's Sexy Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Punish/pseuds/Lady_Punish'>Lady_Punish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GGK, Musical Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Sexy Times, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Punish/pseuds/Lady_Punish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Musical Gamer and GGK got them sexy times</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Musical Gamer/GGK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Sexy Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Musical+Gamer">Musical Gamer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggk/gifts">ggk</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Musical Gamer and GGK went into their room to do them sexy times with bang bang and boom boom with all them kinky kinks. After reaching ecstasy, they went to have sloppy joes only to have another round of smexy times with the bang bang and boom boom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're welcome, Gamer, GGK and Randomize</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>